lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Patric)
Me senti un nesesa de ave la parola patria 'en loca de "pais propre" cual pare multe torpe... Nota ce ave ja "patriota" an si es ja un radis... A plu "patria" no ta pote es confusada con "padria"... En me traduida de "El pueblo unido..." me ia tradui a "pais" per evita "pais propre"... Me va cambia a "patria" sola per vide... *"Patria" no pare nesesada a me. En la contesto de un tal canta, esce "pais" no covre sufisinte bon esta sinifia? On pote dise ance "pais de nase" o (me suposa) "pais de casa". Plu, seguente la lojica de "patria", nos ta debe ajunta ance parolas per "vila propre" e (en naras siensal) "mundo propre". Simon *Curiosa, franses dise "me pais" ("mon pays") no sola per la pais (Frans) ma ance per la loca de nase e per un person cual ia nase en la mesma loca, lo cual es la sinifia vera e prima de "pais", de latina "pagus"... Plu, partinte de la parola "patrie" on ave otra parolas como "apatride, expatrié, expatriation, rapatrier, rapatriement".... E xef la "seconde patrie" ("pais propre du"?!), cual no es un pais do on ia nase e a veses no do on abita ("pais de casa"), ma cual on adota... "Pais propre" pare es plu un sinifia de "patria" ca la parola esata... Compara: "Nos va luta per la pais / nos va luta per nos pais / nos va luta per nos pais propre / nos va luta per nos patria / nos va luta per la patria"... A fini, parla sur la pais de nase / '''rodina '( de "rodits'a" = nase) no es parla sur la patria de cor / '''otetxestvo (de "otets" = padre)... Personal, me abita Brasil (pais de casa) e ia nase en Senegal (pais de nase) ma es no brasilian e no senegales... *La sinifia prima de "pagus" es un loca; la usa de "pagus" per un popla es un metafor. Per "apatride" on pote dise "sin sitizania" o "nonsitizan"; per "expatrié", nos ave ja "sitizan a stranjer"; per "rapatrier", nos ave "renativi"; e per "seconde patrie", me sujesta "pais adotada". Me no vide clar la diferes entre tu sinco frases comparable, ma me vole sujesta ce cisa "pais de cor" responde a alga de los. Personal, me no es un patriota: me regarda me como sitizan de la mundo. Simon *Pardona me presenta no clar. No ave diferes fundal entre la frases ma sola un difere de stilo e espresosia. Me ia intende mostra ce "patria" es plu spesifada... Me no ia dise ce "patria" pote es ance ajetivo: "la lingua patria", en cual caso lo es un sinonim de nasional... Jeneral, la patriota es plu bon considera ca la nasionaliste... Esce me debe retira me "patria"s de la canta ? *tu pote usa cualce parola tu gusta en tu poesia. ma per lfn "ofisial" (la disionario), la tradui ta es "me pais" (o simil). jorj *(simon: me es ance no un patriota. cual es la espresa? "patriotisme es la refuja final de viles"? me es sola un umana! jorj *pos plu pensa, me crede ce lfn ave un filosofia, simil a esperanto: umanisme. jorj *Me parola rusce prefereda es "umania" (txelovétxestvo)... Me es a fini de coreti la popla unida... Jelosa '''segue franses (e engles), italian e catalan, ma lo fa pensa plu a '''jelo ca envia... Perce nos no ta ave enviosa ? o si vos considera ce los sinifia nonsimil, selosa '''de espaniol ? *Me debe dise ce "jelosa" ia fa nunca ce me pensa a jelo a ante. Ma aora, pos esta revela par tu, lo va fa ce me pensa sempre a jelo :) Nos ta pote prende "jalosa", cisa? En loca de "enviosa", tu intende probable "inviosa". Ma jelosia e invia es emosias diferente, a la min en engles (ma serta no en la pratica lingual de tota persones). On invia lo cual on no ave; on es jelosa cuando algun menasa lo cual on ave ja. Simon *"jalosa" fa me pensa a "jala", ai! o plu bon como on dise rusce: "jal'!" Perce no '''jaluza ? *Elefen no usa Z en tal parolas. Ma "jalusa" ta es un bon solve. Simon *Si. Me ia nota ce la usa de Z es spesifada. Me va debe vide detaliosa... Alo la tota de vos! Me ia atenta vade a la grupo yahoo de elefen ma no plu ave "moderor" ala e me mesaje ia reveni a me como no asetada... Me sujesta cansela la grupo car no grupo yahoo de lingua aidante funsiona bon... Me ia atenta un plu ves! enscrive me a la foro de elefen de Carlo ma sin susede... Me no plu va atenta e de tota modo lo ance no reseta mesajes... Si alcun de vos es interesada par partisipa a un foro jeneral en elefen, el/los pote veni a me foro bresonica/franses a cual ave suforos en espaniol, portuges, esperanto e elefen. Asi ave la dirije: http://brovreizpaysbreton.forumparfait.com/en-elefen-vf15.html (Me ia pone la articles de Sunido sur Bres e bresonica... Grasias Sunido!) Ance: http://aphil.forumn.org/t2787-ta-ce-parla-elefen#95295 Me ave sujestas gramatical per elefen ma la construi de la lingua en esta relata es finida, donce me asteni... Como pe. esta sistem de pronomes de person (an si tarde): *me > mea *tu > tua *il > ila *el > ela *iloel > iloela *lo > loa *nos > nosa *vos > vosa *iles > ilesa *eles > elesa *los > losa *se > sea Tu sabe probable ce personal me gusta la idea de pronemes distinto de posese, ma an me ave duta ce on ta nesesa pronomes per "eles" (grupo de femes) e "iles" (grupo de omes o grupo de omes con femes.) Los no es vera usosa en me opina (ma cadun ave se opina!) "Los" sufisa en cualce tota situas, lo pare a me. Un cosa ce engles fa coreta. ;-) (MUB...mera un broma -- lo es stonante cuando engles es razonante...) Brian *Me acorda ce on no nesesa "iles(a)" e "eles(a)". E "iloela" no es bela. Simon *Me comprende, ma los es sola un eleje. Si no nesesada, on ave "los"... Alga linguas propre ave pronomes plu esata, ance en yolik (me lingua universal): iloel/eloil (he or she), niol (= ni i vi), nial ( = ni i ne vi), li (= ilyo i/o elyo)... ma los es ance de posese an si on pote ave un forma ajetiva con -ik: mi dom, dom mik, etc... Lo cual me desplase a plu en elefen es la construi "ta ce" cual sona multe torpe a me oreas. Pos pensa multe me ave un proposa: on ta usa "ta" per un ipotese e "da" per un desira : tu ta veni (you would come) / (tu) da veni (come!) / Da vive elefen! A otra modo on ta pone la verbo en la comensa de la frase: ta ce tu rena veni > (ce) veni tu rena... ---- 2018 Un note bon a mea amis elefeniste! Multe tempo ia pasa ma me reveni colpante sur la mesma tecla: ca e ta ce. Prima me no trova ce ca acorda con la idea de compara. Co ta es plu bon (fa pensa a como). Si tal, ca ta es plu bon en loca de ta ce contra ce ta 'ta es sola ipotesal : '''Tu labora plu co me.. Me pensa ce tu ta debe reposa. Ca veni pronto la vacanse! ' *Alo, Patric! Me gusta "ca" e "ta ce", e vide no razona per cambia los. La paroletas funsional de la lingua es aora vera fisada: nos publici un disionario e nos ave un Vicipedia ofisial. Tu veni tro tarda! Simon ... o me ia asenti tro multe tempo ! An tal vos ia establi "mea, tua... e osa" pos dise ce nonusosa... Si elefen ta ave la tota de ajetivos fininte per '''a, infinitivos per i''', como es la caso per "infinitivi", e averbos per '''e, lo ta es multe potiosa e sustitui esperanto... Ma en loca vos permane en vosa conseta englesin, triste! Ma aora me ia cansa. Me vide la linguas aidante como perda tempo... Me va ocupa me per la sola lingua internasional cual ia susede istorial con grasias a su stablia e internasionalia, e cual crese a plu par sua radisi en Africa... la mea propre: franses...